


The Dread Wolf's Nightmare

by Vee4Vampy



Series: Vianna Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Eluvians (Dragon Age), Eventual Romance, F/M, Gift Giving, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, In the Fade, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Magic, Memories, Solavellan Hell, Soulmates, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee4Vampy/pseuds/Vee4Vampy
Summary: Some people say Love is the fifth element that bonds all four elements of creation into one, creating the perfect balance. Like the sun needs the moon, a broken heart seeks its lost half, waiting for that one glorious moment when their paths will cross again, become whole and exchange the balance needed to continue the cycle of life spinning. On this particular night, the pain of loss was too much to bear, even for an ancient elf, who had seen and felt everything except true love. Memories of his past are his drive to fulfill his goal to tear down the veil, but while in the physical world, memories of his soul mate kept his sanity under control as he continued to walk how he always did, alone.  On this night he chooses to give in to his desires and re-opens the book of memories he held close since that blissful day where he felt a part of the world, even for a split second.  Only his Vianna, The Inquisitor had the purest of hearts and that cleansing touch to make this stubborn fool fall more deeply in love with her, through a gift.
Series: Vianna Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Dread Wolf's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork in this chapter was drawn for me personally, created by the amazingly talented "Laneweber". She has commissions open and creates a wide variety of dark and fantasy-based art. Her twitter: @laneweber_art

The night he remembers shared the same cold setting, but the moon wasn't there to shine her beautiful cleansing light, unlike tonight. Lunar power filled the tiny abandoned stone room on this hour of silence, exposing all the disturbed dust dancing in the still air under lunar beams as an elf created the disturbance, pacing his heavy feet slowly over moss and ivy decorating the stone floor. He was wishing for the pleasant smell of fresh rain to be here at this moment, instead, he was still getting used to the lingering potency of sulfur in the air of his surroundings. Listening to the clipping of his heel boots on the stone, the only sound his sensitive ears could hear as he continued to daydream, holding tight to a square object within his crossed arms. An object with meaning and priceless value, a gift.  
  
The only gift received out of kindness and personal thought within this lonely elf's limited possessions on his person he kept close. He embraces it close to his chest, arms chained round almost hugging it, raising it to his upper torso as his eyes shut and squeezed tight. His mind began to drift with daydreams and nostalgia as flashes of that moment came flooding back as if it happened only hours ago.  
  
He remembers, he was adding final touches to a painting he wished to complete along circular walls. Listening to the rain patter heavily on stone, wood, glass, and straw, creating a natural and unique ambiance within his creative bubble, orchestrating his creativity further. It was soon disturbed by a gentle rattled on the door.  
  
" _ Solas?..."   
  
_ _ "Yes Inquisitor, how can I help?" "  
  
_ _ I hope you don't mind, but, I have a gift for you..."   
  
_ _ "A gift? for me?"   
  
_ The elf stops dreaming for a moment and finally opening his eyes, releasing a large exhale of breath as his head lifted high, allowing his eyes to focus on the first thing he could see, the moon. She was in full circle shining strong behind a thin veil of clouds showing a unique rainbow ring. It's beauty created a bedazzling backdrop behind the solo pointed arch window with broken shards of glass. He continued to hold the object tight to his chest as he attempts to restrain his emotions, while his heart falls under an enchantment by the ivory white light shining into his eyes, bringing her voice to life in his ears.  
  
_ "Its a book..." The curious male holds the spine of the book in one hand, while his fingers on the other attempted to open the front cover and explore the pages.   
  
_ _ "...but it is empty." He explains confused as he shuts the book with his fingers, holding the book spine firmly holding it upright now sealed shut.   
  
_ The elf finally removed the book from the clutches of his arms, extended his arms, and gently placed it on the surface of an unkempt square wooden table. The lunar light acted like the candlestick in the night showing off its unique cover of dried leaves and flower petals, protected with tree sap, giving it a glossy shine. The elf looks at it in wonder, feeling the delicate textures under his fingertips, tracing over every surface of the book, before finally reaching to the bottom right corner, and opening it up.  
  
_ "Yes...well...have you heard of something called 'A Diary'"?   
  
_ _ "No, I can't say that I have. I'm guessing this book has something to do with it?"   
  
_ _ "Yes. It's for your eyes only, and you can put whatever you like in it."   
  
_ _ "I see..." With more information, he looks back at the book with more interest, now examining its exterior design.  
_ _  
"And I...I decorated the cover for you."   
  
_ _ "You did?" A little shock was noticeable in his response and unknowing to him, he felt touched by the gesture.   
  
_ _ "Do you...like it?" The gentle shy girl asked, feeling nervous of possibly receive disapproval as she twiddled her fingers into knots, lowering her head and away to look at the floor.   
  
_ _ Without knowing, without preparation, he throws himself onto the girl, wrapping his arms tight around her back and shoulders, draws her in close with his arms, holding her tight, while his hand grips tight on the book also.   
  
_ _ "I love it!"   
  
_ "I love it!"  
  
The book's hardback cover was opened, shimmering a gentle light blue across its surface as its pages are exposed to the high levels of oxygen in the flora filtered air. Its magic began to dance around the elf, making him focus on the delicate sways of movement, bringing a small, much-needed smile, to his cold still face once filled with loss and pain. He then looks back down to the pages, but he couldn't stop his heart leaping to his throat and his eyes swelling with tears, as he saw her beautiful face, his vhenan, his soul mate, the light he needs in his world of darkness, his Vianna.

  
  
This book was no longer empty. He took great care lifting the corner of the papers in his fingertips, watching it glide over, revealing the pages of hidden memories, pleasures, joys, moments, and small tokens, all about his love. He chooses to stop on his fourth page, as he looks at a small piece of paper attached to the page. A single paragraph was neatly handwritten on it, scribed in Dalish. Feeling weak at the knees, the elf fell onto a wooden chair resting unoccupied not far from the table. Guilt was eating away at his skin, loneliness sent the bitter cold to his bones, his body trembled under his thick clothing feeling his emotions on the verge of ripping him apart, as he stared at the paper then began to read the words.  
  
_ "Solas...   
  
_ _ Please remember, you will never lose me, we were meant to find each other. If we somehow fail and prevent the world from collapsing, I will feel complete somewhere, knowing you accepted my heart, and you gave me yours. I am struggling to be apart from you for so long. I can not shift the moment of our first kiss, and the second, out of my mind. Please, meet me, in the fade, tonight. Join me, be with me in the place of our people. Let us remember this world, where we met, while we can.   
  
_ _ Your Vianna, forever"   
  
_ **  
"Still twisted by choices, refusing to listen to one's heart and mind as one."   
  
** A chilling tranquil voice broke the deadly silence, ringing a haunting tone within the hollow walls of stone. Words spoke as cold as the air, emotions as dark as the nights' sky. The sudden slam of the book being collapsed by force follows the voice, allowing the echo to fade into the distance, bringing everything to an awkward silence.  
  
"Get out Cole! Now!"  
  
** "You continue to look behind you, but now you are looking at a new vision. Welcoming a new memory, a new dream full of ambition. You wished, you prayed, you almost begged all night, yet now it is here, you push it away with all your might."   
  
** "I said get..." The agitated elf turned around with swift haste, desiring to protect his book more than having his sacred space desecrated, yet his words were forced to be paused, as he came face to face with the cloaked image of a draping large hat, exposing only a chin and upper torso.  
  
** "You think the connection is lost, yet you are very wrong. You use whispers and watching eyes to hunt and seek, yet wonder why this takes so long. Love, passion, and desire will cloud your life forever until you accept and endure your previous haver."  
  
** "Get out!" A violent scream of emotional torture screeched to the nights' skies as the elf raised a fist of pulsating magic, making the direct aim for the face that boldly stood before him without a flinch. The face soon disappeared on impact like smoke leaving the elf once again, alone, traumatized, confused. His breathing became heavy increasing the pace of his heart, bringing a shiny cold sweat through his little amount of exposed skin. Filling with panic he looks behind him to once again see his precious book desiring to caresses the front cover again.  
  
" _ ...meet me..."   
  
_ The voice echoed in his mind and ears. His fingers left the book as he felt the urge to close his eyes and gently lift his head and tilt it back. He felt a powerful embrace of energy wash over his shoulder like arms were gently holding him for support, feeling a torso press against his back. A tingling sensation over his skin began to trail from his neck down to his torso like the soft touch of cold fingertips. A whisper of warm breath accompanied by a chillingly soft voice sang into his ear.  
  
_ "...Join me..."   
  
_ Solas nearly fell forward as the enchanting experience escaped his body feeling his life force being drained out of him too quickly. He gasps for air gripping his hands tightly onto the edges of the table, still looking at the book then watched one tiny bead of sweat, trickle-down his bare forehead, off his brow and onto the table, inches away from the books cover. The obsessive elf took action and swiped the book back in his arms, cradling it like a newborn child. He quickly resorted to placing it back in its secret place, then rose to his feet, and headed for the door.  
  
With extreme haste, he dashed down a large collection of stairways, long darkened abandoned corridors, and descended several levels within the abandoned elvhen ruins. Now resting his feet on the lowest ground he could walk on, he looked before him and stared into a black abyss. With a swirl of his hand, he created a sphere-shaped flow before his line of sight and watched as torches hanging on the wall, seconds after each other instantly sparked, igniting a green veil flame on holders showing a long narrow corridor with a dead-end, decorated with a half-completed mosaic.  
  
Solas walked down the corridor with determination controlling his feet, eagerness glaring strong in his eyes as the picture became more visible as he got closer. He hates the fact it was incomplete, but he knew it was his downfall, for he was the one refusing to find time to continue his work as failed to resist the temptation, not from the image he wished to recreate, but what was behind it. Choosing a piece of the Mosiac that represented a pair of small lips, he placed his full palm over them, leaned his head forward so he could touch the combination of metals and clays with his brow, and whispered, "I will never forget you."  
  
The key had been placed in the lock and began to turn, as a large shine of green magic spread over the picture with a gentle magical hum. As the shine disappeared so did the wall, exposing a secret room showing a cylinder space, no bigger compared to the width of the hallway. In this room, there were no windows and the roof was quite low compared to everywhere else. The potent odor of stale water hit his sense of smell hard from murky puddles gathered within the broken stones. Resting within this dim, dark space was the reason the elf didn't, but did, want to come here, as he gently took three solo steps, and embraced the image before him, his reflection as he stared into a pristine well kept Eluvian mirror.  
  
_ "...meet me..."   
  
_ The voice calls out again as Solas finally stares into the face upon the dirty glass. Everyone would see the strong, authority figure with pride coursing through his blood, yet all he sees is a broken soul, begging for mercy from this everlasting pain, wanting to escape the torture brought on by things that are meant to bring positivity into his life. He decided that he came this far so he wasn't going to back down now. He again placed his palm firmly on top of the glass, but this time spoke out ancient elvhen, no scroll or any library posses the meaning or translation, and just like the wall, the mirror activated, creating its mystical mist of teleportation, ready to allow the traveler to move on to another location.  
  
_ "...join me..."   
  
_ Solas takes his one giant step over the framework of the mirror, though the combined mist of grey and blue colors, shining with lighter tones as his physical form pressed against the magic. He waited until he felt that magic energy that he once used to look forward to, the source of his power, the root of his origin, The Fade. This particular doorway only had one way in and out and only he could use it and know of its location, for the gateway it leads to was also a deep, personal secret that he couldn't maintain with just the idea of leaving it as a memory.  
  
The mystical cloud soon thinned away and began to expose the scenery before him. It was just like how it always began since those magical hours started to tick away and create something so special between two elves. Solas was greeted by a warm golden sunset, sharing a halo of red as the bright white setting sun rested over a horizon of dark water. Centered in this perfect picture only a few feet away was a dark shadow of a woman. Long flocks of hair danced wildly within the sea cliff breeze with the fabric of her full body length coat joining in the motions of the wind across her legs. He took a single step, right on time, a sensation of awareness warped over the shadowed body. She turned around slowly, and Solas's eyes finally broke its first tear as he felt his heart shatter at the breathtaking beauty before him.  
  
There she was, Vianna, looking as beautiful since the day he saw her in a trance under the spell of the anchor, resembling the picture in his book with pure accuracy. Her eyes sparkled a cool blue showing delight and joy as they gazed upon his eyes. A piercing sensation hit his chest with a cold shard of ice feeling the weight of the pain lifted off his heart. Her hands were clasped tight with fingers linked together resting on her center chest. She stood still patiently as Solas moved closer towards her, stopping both his feet side by side, arms resting behind his back, head gently looking down as they stood as close as they could be, never breaking their line of sight. Then came her cute nervous smile across her natural rose pink lips, naturally wishing to beam strongly yet her nervousness reduces her attempt to do so.  
  
"Don't Smile like that," Solas begged with pain in his voice, feeling his chest inflate at an increased rate. Vianna's lips fell gently in surprise.  
  
"It makes my heart beat too fast." Solas continued with the attempt to explain himself.  
  
She did again, but this time it was her true natural pleasing smile exposing pearl white teeth, tiny wrinkles forming in the corner of her sapphire eyes. Solas watched her spirit glow as her magical essence blended with the fade, showing the beacon of power within her heart.

He remembers everything, the floral scent coming from the dance of her hair, the warmth of the light coming from her spirit, the indescribable emotions and feeling his body expressed, and wished to express as he watched those pink lips move. It has all happened before, yet it was harder every time this moment would pass by. He was always prepared for the future outcome, but never the future experience.  
  
He knew what was going to happen next, on both their parts. His eyes rolled down to the girl's hands and watched as he noticed her fingers started to untangle, right on target. She then placed her hands across the opening of the red woolen knitted coat she was wearing, attempting to remove it from her body. Solas knew that was when he placed his right hand on top of her left, attempting to stop her actions, instead, the anchor reacts from the combined touch of skin on skin. The nervous, quivering, inexperienced mage finally fell to his desires, as Vianna continued to remove the coat and happily let Solas freely move his hand along with hers, letting him be the one to remove the fabric, exposing her unique pale complexion and the fabric she wore underneath the wool.  
  
Solas accidentally touched the projections of his beautiful maidens collarbone under the puppeteers' control, and it sent him crazy for a split second. His breath had a heavy inhale with a large shudder in the exhale, his skin crawled like he touched pure electricity, making his spine jolt, his knees tremble, his skin shudder. His heart was racing the fastest he ever felt, all by one simple touch, so fine, so delicate, if the sensitivity in the atmosphere was stronger, Solas would fall to the ground with an overload of magical energy.  
  
He was a little phased by this for a second, but then the next moment came into play, placing him back into the role. She spoke again, it was so innocent and so pure as it was back then, and he was still comfortable with his response even having to repeat it constantly.  
  
"Take me Solas. I'm yours." The elf now fueled by testosterone and fantasy was reaching its peak, as he gazed upon something he'd never seen before. A beautiful virgin girl, standing before him, showing no sign of fear, nerves, or regret. She was wearing silk mesh, draping over her shoulders and arms, hanging low in an oval neck to her exposed breasts underneath, a single-stringed belt around her waist was the only thing keeping it close to her body as the fabric flowed uncontrollably with the wind around her hips and legs. She reaches her anchor hand out and attempts to touch Solas's face, wishing to kiss him. Her hand was swiped away by the back of his before placing it back behind himself.  
  
"I came here to tell you, I haven't forgotten those kisses either, but you should do what I have to, just remember them, and know they will never be forgotten, along with my feelings towards you." Solas bowed his head low and directed his eyes to the grass, leaving his final words mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Please put your coat back on." Shy and in denial, he turns and attempts to walk away. She is following him, calling out his name, but he continued to walk away, away from the starting scene, away from the Eluvian. Once a single pillar ruin was seen not far in the distance from Solas, it was time to continue the scenario.  
  
"Leave me alone. What's the matter with you? What do I have to do to make you stop?" He shouts at her, his back still hasn't turned.

Secretly he bites his lip, he digs his fingernails into his palm, as he attempts to embrace whatever may come with those three simple words he hears in his head every day and night.  
  
"I love you, Solas." Solas finally stops on the spot and turns back to look at her, again completely overwhelmed with lust and desire as he noticed her perfectly created figure once again. She walks in closer.  
  
"Why do you keep running away? You hate that choice." She walks past with grace, placing herself in Solas's path, but he continued to walk forward, making the girl glide backward.  
  
"I don't have to like a choice to do the right thing." Solas increased his stride as the girl slowed down hers, circling his space as he attempted to walk in front again.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." She whispers with seriousness as she walks once more behind him. Solas by now is getting a headache from the pressure of the memory tormenting his feelings, the energy surrounding him had never felt this tense before, it was throwing him off the train of thought.   
  
"I know you feel like I do." She walks beside his left side one more time, tugging on his arm making him stop and forced to look at her.  
  
"I know you're burning inside." She was right, he was on fire with love for her, his hands began to shake, his palm was going numb by the self-inflicted pain, no longer providing a distraction. Vianna tauntingly brushes her chest a little too close to Solas then recoils as she spoke, bringing on a flirtatious sound and look he never saw before.   
  
"I'll never be able to give you anything because of this." Solas lashed out harshly with his right arm and grabbed the arm possessing the anchor, showing it was one of the problems and reasons for his repetitive rejection. He lifts her arm then throws it down a little too harshly, as his desire to embrace twisted to an aggressive hold.  
  
"You think I care about power?" The positions swap as Solas now is facing backward, attempting to walk away now with has his eyes fixated on Vianna as she just continued to walk closer and closer.  
  
"You have a future without me, without the anchor, without the rift, without it all. I'm not gonna let you ruin that." Solas had no choice but to stop walking again as he knew the stone ruins behind him were blocking the path. It was here he thought outside the scenario for a split second and watched his love bloom and shine, beaming with a strong force of magic. Why was this stronger than normal?  
  
"Did somebody from Skyhold get to you?" She asked with a little concern about a theory that was clogged in her cloud of options as to why Solas was so hard to get, and what would it take to make him stop saying no, and admit his feelings.  
  
"Vianna, I'm wrong for you." A large gulp ended after his final word, his heart lept into his throat and let the continuous shake of nerves release all over his body. He waited and enjoyed this moment more than he wanted to. She took one last step closer, her body was now touching his, her arms touch his wrists and gently tugs, bringing her purposely posed open mouth to his touching his lips with hers, teasing him with a huge exhale of icy breath on his face, followed by her final words of need.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Solas listens, and finally, as he did back then, he gives in. Everything that happened before this very moment has been washed away, completely forgotten, and abandoned just to feel true love with this woman even for one single moment. He takes this girl gently by the arms, directs her against the stone pillar. He pauses and stares at her face, never really focusing upon her untouched vessel visible only to him. She takes one deep breath, looks at his lips then looks up to his eyes. Her head motions imply preparation and confidence for whatever is to come. Her hands gently caress his lower arms has he loosens his grip and allows both his hands to wander onto her body starting from her outer thighs gliding up to her hip bone, feeling the silk fold under the lightest touch. He leans his head in, seeling his eyes as he locks his lips over hers and shares that long-desired passionate kiss.  
  
They let the kiss linger a short time before Solas takes a firm grip on Viannas buttocks and hoisted her up slightly higher to his level, breaking the kiss only to enjoy more. Vianna locks her arms tight around Solas's neck holding him in close and tight as possible, falling weak to the sensation of his lips against hers once again. A pulse of energy exploded from the connection of their love. It sent vibrating waves through their bodies as their sense of touch intensified within the loving embrace.   
  
Vianna leaped her legs up, allowing them to sit across Solas's pelvis as she allowed his head to lower and press his warm lips down her neck. Every touch was as gentle as a feather, his release was slow, leaving an imprint of warmth on her pale skin before finding another place he wished to taste. She shuddered as his fingers caress up her back exploring her figure, adding light pressure with his fingernails before reaching around her back and held her closely crossing one arm across her back, the other gently pinching her waist.  
  
It was just like before, everything was the same. The lust firing up in his blood from the touch of her warm skin against his and letting his hands do and go wherever they pleased. His mind was lost, his heart was taken, his spirit bound as he finally held her close without hesitation and fear. His love, his soul mate, his perfect companion was here and nothing was going to take it away, for this is how it was until the repeat of this moment would return to a distant memory.  
  
Together the two continued enjoying their time of sexual ecstasy and passion. Solas gripped his love carefully in his arms, hoisted the delicately light girl into a cradling position still not intending to break the connection of their kisses, refusing to stop the taste of her saliva in his mouth, feeling her body heat surge through her skin. He gently lowered himself to his knees holding Vianna with extreme care and placed her back against the ground, keeping his body close.  
  
Solas allowed his body weight to gently lay upon the seemingly frail girl, yet she showed no struggle as she continued to hold her legs high by Solas' waist. Her hands gently glided over his bald head collecting the sweat under her fingers as she continued to touch his face, move down his neck before trailing her nails down his back. Solas could never recreate this feeling nor hide it as his sensitive skin quivered under the intense sensation Vianna was creating within his body by a simple touch. His voice broke with a light moan of thrilling pleasure once the feeling over pushed his threshold as she continued to tease. His body finally lost complete control and spent no time wasting the chance to slide his hands across Vianna's bare chest, feel under the silk mesh and move his hand over her entire left breast, stroking her erect nipple in his palm before making a single grope.  
  
Vianna arched her back with such a thrilling rush as she too released a delicate moan as her body slithered uncontrollably once she felt her body finally being touched by the one person she felt right for. But then, Solas released his grip, removed his arm hiding his face with shame. This was it, this was when he made the perfect moment turn to the ultimate nightmare. He finally released his touch upon Vianna's body, pushes his hands into the grass to push up his torso, still refusing to look at Vianna's face. He knew any second now she's going to move his face, look at her with tears of confusion, a face of doubt forming into regret, and her lips will wobble as she asks her heartbreaking questions, yet still manages to maintain that cute innocence about her.  
  
"What's wrong with me Solas? Do you love me?"  
  
This was the part he tried the hardest to forget. His mind was warped with flashes of sexual imagery. Vianna was right there, underneath him yet now his body was losing the pleasure and turning to pain, and the sensation still fresh of her skin, her taste, her warmth, her magical essence started to play tricks on him. This was where he had to end the memory, for his response hurt himself more than it hurt her. In the end, she would still give that smile that makes his heart have a double beat once again, she would shed one tear out of relief, and they would embrace each other instead, just feeling each other close was enough to please them both before their need to awake approached them both.  
  
Solas was a total wreck as he started crying, not even a god can endure this much pain when it comes to love, he understands that now better than ever after all he believed and feared. He didn't seem to care about the timing of the scenario anymore as he knew it was going to end, he probably will not come back here ever again for it was too hard of an experience. He ripped up the script in his mind, quickly wiped all tears from both eyes with a single hand, then gently held his soul mate mage's beautiful face in his hands and kissed her gently one more. He had to, he wanted to, he needed to kiss her, show her he does love her as well as tell her, the real things he wished to say on that night.  
  
"Vianna I love you with every fiber of my body, heart, and spirit. I have seen plenty of spirits and plenty of elves, yet none of them can even compare to you, for you are the purest spirit, and the kindest soul I have ever met."  
  
Solas watches as Vianna looks with her smile, almost like in a still frame pause, again with no intention of fighting back he again kiss her a small number of small delicate kisses on her lips.  
  
"I regret pushing you away, I regret abandoning you, I regret lying to you. Please forgive me. I would tell you the truth and my story right now and drop everything I planned and hoped for..." Solas lowers his head again, but gently lowers himself on her chest and begins to cuddle her as the tears begin to form once again. He struggles to finish his final words before the image fades away, gone back to the world of the fade, and the memory will come to a sorrowful, bitter end.  
  
"...just to be with you, by my side, in my life, and my heart...forever, my love." Solas reaches his arms around Vianna's body one more time, clutching tight to the silk mesh and holding her so tight.  
  
"I knew you loved me," Vianna spoke. But, she was not meant to. She was meant to remain silent and just hug Solas as he continued to lay on her chest, yet her hands started caressing the top of his head. Why was she doing this? Solas quickly lifts his torso again, looking down on her, laying still, looking as real as ever. His eyes could not stop wondering in his head as he failed to listen to logic and common sense still gazing at Vianna, smiling at him, still touching his skin. He moves one hand to quickly touch hers that moved to his face, giving it a quick tight grip not knowing if this was all a trick.  
  
"You can keep those words, and do all that." She spoke again. That kind tone, that sweet innocent thought, her voice sparkled with love and honesty as she looked at him. Her head gently started to lift towards his face. Solas was frozen solid with shock. He wanted to speak, he wanted to move, he wanted to do lots of things, but nothing would let him gain control. She got closer, her warmth once again reached his, her scent was strong up his nose, and quickly came the strong desire to kiss her again, now allowing the fact to soak in that she was here. Solas closed his eyes and waited to feel one last kiss, a kiss for a new moment, a new memory with a relief of retribution. Suddenly a high ringing voice screamed tormenting words in his ear.  
  
"Before you kill me instead of loving me!"  
  
"Vianna!"  
  
Solas hoisted up from his curled position on the stone floor, screamed the name of his love as he opened his eyes, gasping for breath as he whipped the thick drips of sweat gathering above his eyebrows. He quickly reacted to look in his surroundings and was shocked to see he was back in the room with the broken window and lunar lighting. He oddly fell asleep. Still confused he looked around, then noticed his book was open on the floor beside him. He quickly reached both his hands out to it, desperately wanting to check no pages were damaged and that in remained closed, but that's when he noticed something that was completely out of place.   
  
The palm of his right hand was closed, he gently lifted it, giving it a closer inspection as his fingers unfolded and with his quivering motions, a tear of silk mesh fabric bloomed away from the grasp of his fingers. The quivering soon turned to full-on shakes as Solas stared at the fabric, knowing it was real, THAT was real, SHE was real. The stupid fool fell to hypnotic magic, fell asleep, and didn't protect or hide well, and when he decided to open the gate to a memory linked with another person, she found him and entered the dream, their dream, without him noticing.   
  
He grabbed the cloth tightly back in his palm, clutched it tightly in his hand, and lost complete control of his body as it fell to the floor, knees resting in his stomach he curled into a ball, resting the cupped hand upon his forehead. Silently for a moment, he remained in his cocoon of torment, eyes shut yet tears were falling under his lashes.   
  
The unique fresh floral scent from his loves' ivory-white hair, her silky soft skin upon her breast and thighs, and those warm lips. Her beautifully crafted body, her smile making his heart fall heavy in his chest, that gentle voice sent his spirit to a plane of euphoria, and that shine he could see flowing from the depth of her heart and soul, made him feel complete. All his senses on high alert were creating the perfect projection so solid and real in his mind, he had to see her one last time.  
  
He squeezes his hand until his gloves squeaked, from the center of his hand, a beaming white light began to shine, desperate to show its strength in brightness through the tiniest gaps possible in between his fingers. He lowers his hand as he adjusts his bend knees to a crossed leg form and sat with an arched back, bringing both hands together holding the light, he finally uncurled his fingers, exposing the powerful light to illuminate his tiny depressing room.  
  
The blinding shine slowly dimed, revealing the fragments of the fabric now ripped into numerous pieces, each shining with the brightness of the sun, all except one, the largest piece, which held a core of light within its fragment. Solas allowed his mind to create and his magic to form, the two came together and began to create what he deemed perfection, as his lips spoke with whispers.  
  
_ *You are so pretty, so beautiful. I only want you, always wanting to look at you* _ The golden flakes of fabric began to dance and from a circular motion within Solas' palms, spinning around with a slow speed, as the large piece pirouetted in the center. _ *You make the world around me fade away, I can't make my eyes leave you.* _ As the fabric continued to spin and circulate, its once frayed edges of fine linen began to change shape and created a cluster of cut diamonds, the centerpiece being the largest with the biggest gleaming glow.  
  
_ *That sparkling of your eyes wants to suck the soul out of me.* _ With one final spin, the hard pointed edges of the diamonds of light began to mold once again. The ones placed within his palms shifted to create the outline of a bird with wings spread wide, cluttered within its small number. _ *You are beautiful to look at, like a diamond, you are beautiful, my diamond, but please let me let you go.* _ The especially larger diamond began to mold, but in the shape of a five-point star. It remained solid for one delicate twill of the display, before bending to a flow of movement like it was dancing to the magic.  
  
_ *Like a jewel, so clear and clean. Your fine light was my whole being.* _ The stars wide points began to thin out as the tips curled into unique shapes. It began to spin again one more time, but as it span, its star form was being chiseled away, to create unique fine details of hands, a face, and scaled armor. _ *I've wanted to hold you in my heart, but what cannot love, must hate?* _ The hand holding the power of ancient magic tainted the golden hue with a light green effect, while the other holding a staff shining the same green represented her skills of the fade.  
  
_ *You are beautiful, like a diamond, beautiful to look at, my diamond, but please let me go.* _ Her face was protected by the mask of a warrior, her hair concealed by a hood shimmering the same blue of her eyes and ice. Her legs created a graceful pose as glistening silver armor, perfectly aligned like dragon scales, grew from her toes to her knees.  
  
_ *What a power, what a shine. Your beautiful my diamond...* _

The outer light of the finely crafted projection of Vianna Lavellan returned her chest, blooming forth a beautifully decorated chest piece. Its perfectly placed armor mirrored a dragon's chest, her shoulders shielded by silver wings, and a unique touch of magic flowing down her long cloak inlaid with black feathers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ *...but I am just a stone...* _ The tears came rushing back without warning as Solas watched his precious gem, his holy light spread her body with grace and pride, her power and will shining strongly to all corners where darkness hides. The birds finally flutter their feathered wings ready to leave the wall of fingers as they made the first sign of movement with the slightest twitch you could imagine. The shining light was finally pressing pain upon the lonely elf's eyes, his heart was being tortured rather than soothed, the power to only hold a projection of his love was not good enough, unlike her real touch. He had had enough.  
  
_ *...Alone.* _ With a loud clap, he slams his hands shut. The force made the magic vanish as quickly as it was there, turning the illusions back into its original individual pieces of fabric once more. The love-sick make curled like a larva as he let his body fall weak and lay on the floor. Now it was more real, the struggle of being away from the one thing he desired, he finally reached the stage where he couldn't take it anymore and just talked out loud.  
  
"Vianna, my love. I just felt you, I kissed you, I could smell you and hear you. Why didn't I pick up on your energy properly? I love you so much. I miss you every waking moment. I am in true pain without you here. Out of all of my mistakes, you were the one I still wish to fix. Please don't leave this world and leave me Vianna. You said I would never lose you. I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I abandoned you. I'm sorry...I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU VIANNA!"  
  
The elf finally broke down in a fit of tears and sobs, clutching onto the tiny bit of fabric in his palm, reminiscing everything in its most natural form, for he had another night with his love and lost the opportunity. As his heart continued to shatter, the lunar light soon began to disappear through the clouds, the wind grew colder and created frost over the surrounding marshy lands. Only one thing was still looking upon the distressed mess on the floor, and that was Cole, taking one last glance still as a spirit of compassion, wishing to help, but had his duty to fulfill now.   
  
** "She shares your pains, she still dreams of you during night and day. She still wants you, just like before yet you still refuse to lay. She still has hope, but grief shares many traits similar to the dread wolf himself. Choose who you are and what you want, but never change the love, for your one true elf." **


End file.
